madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Marksman Arc
Lord Marksman Arc is the sixth and last story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. While Zhcted Civil War is still ongoing due to Tina's successful invasion onto Silesia, Ganelon meanwhile is plotting on summoning Tir Na Fal so he can absorb her powers while feuding with Tigre whose Black Bow is connected with the King of the Magic Bullet. To stop Ganelon's sinister ploy and quelling the civil war that is started by Tina, Tigre and his allies must defeat both Ganelon and Tina in order to bring peace back to Zhcted. It is also the last story arc of the entire series. Prologue 'The Truth of the King of the Magic Bullet Myth' Prior to his departure from Silesia, Tigre met Sofy at a nearby inn where she revealed the truth of the King of the Magic Bullet, which reminded him about Lim's own words from Molsheim Plains. Feeling uneasy, Sofy described her discovery onto the lore and suspecting Tigre as the King of the Magic Bullet. Despite his shock, Tigre continued to hear Sofy's explanation about Tir Na Fal that led to the Demon's sinister ambitions. Sofy then described a goddesses named Zorya who seemly shared some similarities with Tir Na Fal herself, including the paths of either Hero or Demon King. Tigre however declared he would never become the Demon King, much to Sofy's relief while teased him to take her going somewhere once the civil war in Zhcted is over. Chronology 'Sinister Purple Skies' The next day, combat medics are checking on the soldiers' but fails to find any symptoms, leaving Lebus Army vulnerable. To make matters worse, Leitmeritz Army is also affected as the first 100 soldiers are vomiting, forcing Leitmeritz-Lebus Army to leave Boroszlo Plains and camps elsewhere. Liza and Olga then visit Elen and Lim in regards of the latter's burned injury by Bargren's flames. The Vanadises then learn a place named Zagan via Liza's explanation when she says that she was dreaming on seeing the shadows of Sasha and Fine who also told her the same place. Regardless, this prompts all four to believe Lim's dream may be a warning about Tigre's impending danger. So after she placing Rurick to take charge for the armies, all four girls (Elen, Lim, Liza and Olga) are rushing their way for Zagan and save Tigre. Meanwhile, Tigre, while taking his break, is accompanied by two villagers by the name David and Rena on his hunting trip. During their return from his hunting trip however, they are witnessing something sinister have invading the village which later revealed to be demons. To save many villagers as possible, Tigre had to fend off the demons and aiding their evacuation. Unfortunately, David and Rena are killed during the chaos. The following morning, Tigre gives both David and Rena a burial and leaves the village by borrowing the horse from the elder and continuing his journey to Zagan. On his way, he further mutters that he will never forgives Ganelon for the atrocities he committed. Elsewhere, having defeated the invading Muozinel Army and traitors, Polesia-Olmutz Army are planning on marching back to Silesia. Sofy and Mila are also shocked to see the purple sky which opting the Light Vanadis assumes that this phenomenal is related with Tir Na Fa. To make matters more complicated, both Vanadis receives a report from a messenger about the fall of Silesia, forcing Polesia-Olmutz to rendezvous with Leitmeritz Army instead. During their journey, Sofy and Mila also encounter Titta. Gaspar, Gerard and Damad who made their escape from the capital city According to Titta, she was worried about Tigre because he has left Silesia for more than ten days, so she, along with Gerard, Gaspar and Damad, had to escape Silesia in order to find Tigre. On their way however they were ambushed by nearby bandits, but they were quickly rescued by soldiers from Polesia-Olmutz Army.The process of their escape wasn't easy either. At first, the group tried to find Eugene only them to learn his arrest and worst of all, Silesia was in chaos when it was under attacked by the invading Osterode Army.. Titta then declares her resolve to meet Tir Na Fal while revealing the location to be northwestAccording to both Sofy and Mila, the direction Titta was talking about was located in between Legnica and Lebus, where it was believed that was the main battlefield where Liza, Elen and Fine chose Boroszlo Plains as the battleground.. Believing that said location to be significant, Mila decides to follow Titta with Sofy without their troops. Gaspar and Damad also going to tag along while Gerard chooses to stay with Polesia-Olmutz Army. With that, the group of five rush for the northwest direction to find Tigre. part 4 Silesia is also affected by the purple skies where everyone in the capital have falling sick. 'Revisiting Saint-Groel and a Hidden Stairs' (To be added...) 'Tir Na Fal's Descent: Ganelon's Fall and Defeat' Tigre's Confrontation with Ganelon Back to Tigre, who finally arrives at Zagan at dusk, he finally confronts Ganelon who is sitting on the top of the rock. Goddess Possession Limalisha's Ascension as New Vanadis (To be added...) Possessed Titta's Rescue (To be added...) Aurora Arrow, the Ultimate Charged Arrow (To be added...) 'Aftermath and Next Plan' (To be added...) 'Formation of the Black Dragon Army' Sofya's Ambush by Valentina Outside Leitmeritz Army's camp, Sofy is strolling around the area only for he suddenly hears whispers from Tina about the missing Zaht. This opts her to rush for Leitmeritz Army's camp, only to be severely injured by Tina while bleeding. With Tigre and his allies rush to see Sofy however, Tina forces to retreat immediately after seeing the Durandal at his hands. The "Funeral" and Vow of Vengeance (To be added...) 'Battle of Bals: Vanadises' First Battle Without Viralts' Beginning Struggles Aftermath With the following Barbarian Army's surrender, the Black Dragon Army wins it's first battle with the casualties not more than 300 men. At that blooded battlefield, Elen, Mila and Olga are sharing their first experience in using their weapons into a battlefield. At the same time, they also see Liza approaching towards them unharmed. In sunset after managing the burial of the fallen, the Black Dragon Army is visited by the surrendering barbarians chiefs from the respective factions. 'Eugene Rescue Mission: Tigre's Path to be the King' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 Tiger quickly covers Eugene's wounds with his torn sleeves and carries him via piggyback, while Gaspar and Naum open their path by killing more guards. After reuniting with Damad, the five begins their escape only to discover more soldiers are looking for them after this incident went offTheir first sign about the group's troubling in escaping Silesia is that seeing the path to the weapon shop is blocked by the soldiers, who immediately rush to find Eugene. According to Damad, with the incident is known in Silesia the guards may find them sooner if they don't escape right now.. Eugene however informs everyone to go for Silesia's Southern Gate which prompts all five rush for their destination. After safely reach to the said gate and meet a guardThat guard of Silesia South Gate is actually one of Eugene's old ally and also his sympathizers who believe his friend's innocence. According to him, the major reason he aiding Tigre's and his allies' group escape is because he wishes to repay Eugene's kindness for allowing him to escape from the malicious aristocrats and traders., Damad and Naum have to separate from Tigre and Gaspar Whether they are buying time for otherwise, it dishearten Tigre for him to not having a proper farewell and doesn't know how to thank his allies. Either way, neither Damad nor Naum wishes to be caught by the soldier .. As the gate opens without raising Osterode soldiers even a slightest suspicions, Tigre, Gaspar and Eugene barely escape from Silesia with their horses. Gaspar then asks Tigre about their destination which Eugene says (albeit his weaken voice) that he wishes to go to Pardu. Feeling unease and worry, Tigre still complies to Eugene's request and heading to Pardu. Meanwhile, Tina also hears this incident and orders her soldiers to find Eugene while protecting both Ruslan and Valery. Despite her men fail to find Eugene however, Tina remains calm and then summons Miron and demands his explanation for wounding Eugene. When Miron laments over the "traitor"'s escape, Tina tells him that she has specifically told him to wait until Eugene's trial and warns him that his actions may taint Ruslan's good name should this incident spread across the capital. Still, she forgivesThe only reason she keeps Miron is because a fact of his undying loyalty for King Viktor and Ruslan and he position as a veteran minister despite his is seen increasingly unhinged personality. Unfortunately for her however, not even she realizes just unhinged Miron really is until the climax of the arc.Light Novel Volume 18 Page 185 the old chamberlain and urges him to get some rest which he begrudgingly complies. Now Tina focuses on her plot in eliminating her enemies (Black Dragon Army, Eugene and Adelaide Army) so she can finally fulfill her ambition. 'Eugene's Dying Wish: The Death of the Vanadis Mentor' Elsewhere, after their escape Tigre and Gaspar find a physician to check on Eugene. Sadly, the physician concludes that the Earl will not live for another 10 days, causing Tigre to blame himself for this incident For Tigre, the mission's failure meant his lost the trust from Elen, Lim and those who were highly supported Eugene.. The trio stay at a nearby inn for recuperation. While Gaspar leaves for Litomyšl, Tigre meanwhile stays behind and accompanying Eugene. At the same time, he also begrudgingly tells Eugene about the truth behind his departure from Silesia. Hearing Tigre's story opts Eugene to conclude Tina's ambition in becoming Zhcted's ruler before napping, much to Tigre's confusion The bizarre part about Tigre's surprised reaction is because Eugene already knew Tina's vile ambition all along.. Two days later, Gaspar returns to the inn with Elen, Lim and Eugene's family. Just as Tigre is about to leave, Eugene asks him to stay with everyone. After his apologies to his wife Marina, Eugene pleads Tigre to become the King of Zhcted. This shocks everyone especially Tigre who is still hesitant since he is not a citizen of Zhcted and his fear of becoming corruptedTigre has two reasons for his doubt to become the king: First of all, he fears that if Brune citizen ever in becoming king, it will bring uproar from Zhcted's citizen and only prolonging its crisis. The biggest worry he has however is his position may change him into a corrupted ruler.. Eugene however insists Tigre to accept this request due to the 5 Vanadises's trust upon him, a feat not even Zhcted aristocrats can achieved Aside from Zhcted Nobility's inability to gain all Vanadises trust, Eugene also knew every well that the demise of Zhcted Nobility is inevitable one way or another. Ruslan's weaken condition, Ilda's death and especially his dying state were the very prominent example., as well Elen's integrity that keep him in check because he has known her and Lim for four years. Tigre's only reply however is he need to reconsider about it. While Tigre recalls his journey he made so far, Elen approaches him and tell him that its up to him to make that decision. As he remains unsure, Elen whispers to Tigre's ears for thinking too much, which opting Tigre to realize that he still have someone such as Elen and others he treasured so much in Zhcted. Afterwards, Tigre promises Eugene that he will become the King of Zhcted but never abandons Brune. Seeing Tigre's resolution makes Eugene smile and entrusts his family and Pardu to himThe major reason why Tigre eventually accepts Eugene's request is because he felt that he has "robbed" the old earl's future and the only way for him to take responsibility is to at least protecting his family and Pardu.. The following day afterwards, Eugene passes away and his body will be taken to Litomyšl for his funeral via horse carriage. Of those who participate Eugene's funeral, only Lim is absent as she is busy on plotting to prevent incoming enemies from destroying Pardu. To her surprise, Tigre enters into her tent under Elen's request and calls for some drinks. Tigre then asks Lim to talk about Eugene which shocks Lim so much to the point she wonder if it was Elen's idea. Tigre affirms it by telling that he needs to know about him out of a friendship between him and his father, as well the late Earl's trust. Feeling that he must know since he is now a candidate for the crown, Lim tells Tigre everything about Eugene. During their conversation however, after drinking her red wine Lim begins to cry which prompts Tigre to comfort her. Few minutes later, Lim wakes up and realizes that both she and Tigre were sleeping after their were drunk. After seeing Tigre's sleepy face however, Lim also continue to sleep beside Tigre. 'Adelaide Army's Fall and Valentina's Move' Elsewhere, immediately after its foundation Adelaide Army is facing internal chaos as two generals, Genova Cember and Zaur Elek who are caretaker of Adelaide one of few remaining contenders for the crown, are at each other throats. In spite their numbers grew, so do their animosity against each other. At one night however, Cember and Elek are arguing over Adelaide which lead them to their deaths as they are killing each other. As the result, without any effective leader in the army, four aristocrats and 3,000 soldiers immediately breaking ties with the former army, leaving the remaining 7,000 soldiers to ally themselves with Osterode Army. The news about Adelaide Army's fall immediately reach Silesia but Tina isn't too surprised to hear it. In fact, she has already predicted Adelaide Army's downfall and but not expecting 7,000 soldiers would serve her not long after its' dissolution. Nevertheless, Tina also hears about the Black Dragon Army's split but decides to attack Pardu. She then meet Valery, who is reading a book at the time) and tells him that she need to go outside the capital. Valery, who know Tina is going to a war, tells her his of reading some books which causes Tina reminds him to her younger self. Before Tina's departure, Valery writes a button with his pen and gives a button to her as a lucky charm. Tina smiles and accepts Valery's gift. 'Tigrevurmud's Declaration for Zhcted's Crown' Several days later, Tigre's declaration for the crown has spread across Zhcted. According to his declaration, he understands that nobody will accept him as a candidate but he urges them not to forget that the first Black Dragon King wasn't originated from this kingdom; moreover, with the support from Leitmeritz(Elen), Olmutz(Mila), Lebus(Liza) and Brest(Olga), he vows to end the civil war while clearing Eugene's name. Many aristocrats refuse to believe this declaration until they receive letters from Marina and Elen that contain their official seal, further plaguing Silesia with fear and doubt. Out of everyone however, Tina-who has just finished arranging her new army, the Valentina Army-is especially stunned to learn that Eugene's passing has led to this shocking event. So she quickly gathers everyone in audience (which also served as a war council) and, while she confirming Tigre's declaration to be true, Tina makes her speech of contempt against Eugene's for having an outsider like Tigre as his successor and condamning Tigre's motive as "outrageous" in spite of his reputation as Brune's hero and his support four Vanadis and Pardu's citizens; furthermore, she also claims Ruslan as Zhcted's only legitimate ruler due to his lineage and charisma of a royalty. Everyone is motivated by Tina's rousing speech so much to the point they roar with rage and passion. The meeting then ends with Tina's announcement that Valentina Army will depart by tomorrow. Whilst recalling her time and effort to make this far, Tina vows to protect her ambition as she views this war as her best opportunity to annihilate Tigre and the Vanadises once and for all. At Pardu, Black Dragon Army's morale soars sharply after hearing Mila's arrival with Leitmeritz Army and Olmutz Army by tomorrow. Tigre however feels guilty because not everyone are willingly to support his declaration even though some were sympathizing Marina's situation. On one patrol however, Tigre and Gaspar are surprised to see Regin and Mashas and welcoming them to Pardu. Instead, Regin berates Tigre over his declaration for becoming Zhcted's king but after hearing his story, from his battle against Ganelon to Eugene's death, she understand his situation but still wondering if he neglect Brune's affair. To the shock from both Mashas and Regin, Tigre declares that he will become the king of both Zhcted and Brune because he vows to protect those who are important to him, no matter their origins. As Regin remains skeptical, Tigre pleads her help to make this dream a reality while planning on making her as his wife. Hearing his words makes Regin so happy that she tells Mashas to close his eyes, calling Tigre to get up and kisses his left cheek while revealing her right palms that reveals an ancient tattoo, which reminding Tigre about his battle against Ganelon. Mashas then asks Tigre about the Black Bow which the latter replies that he will let it continue to carry on his legacy even if it means exhausting it's powers. His answers prompts Mashas and Regin to believe the Black Bow not only changing Tigre's life, but also creating a new legend for Zhcted and Brune. 'Battle of Zamberk: Black Dragon Army vs Valentina Army' First Battle: Valentina's Crushing Dominance The following afternoon, Mila finally arrives to Pardu with 3,000 strong Leitmeritz-Olmutz Army and seeing everyone greeting her, especially Tigre, Regin and Marina. The war council immediately begins with six people (Tigre, Elen, Lim, Mila, Mashas and Regin) discussing about their plan in defeating Valentina Army which comprises 12,000 army and Tina, the supposed "last". In spite their 10,000 strong army, Tigre resolves on taking on Valentina Army at Zamberk Plains. Upon the arrival of both Black Dragon Army and Valentina Army at Zamberk Plains, the battle begins with archer units from their respective army rain down their arrows against each other. Elen leads Leitmeritz Army's charge against Osterode Army but her horse is killed by Osterode Army's long spear unit, causing her to fall downAccording to Elen, unlike the Barbarian Army they fought from the previous battle, Osterode Army seemed organized from their attack as their strong loyalty to their Vanadis. What's makes the battle even harder is Tina being the only Vanadis to yield Ezendeis's power despite Ganelon's demise and Tir Na Fal's departure.. Even so, Elen manages to survive by killing enemies with any weapons she could use, from sword to long spears until she equips one sword from a dead soldierIt is then Elen begins to realizes about Sasha's advice about the true definition of being a War Maiden: The real Vanadis would not constantly relying on the Viralt's power in order to define her status and might but what value the most as Vanadis is her experience as a warrior in the battlefield. This would later becoming helpful for Elen and other Vanadis that took Sasha's advice deep into their heart.. Eventually, Elen reunite with Leitmeritz Army while confronting Tina who is riding her horse and vowing to slay her former comrade Throughout the entire time, Tina have been thinking about why the situation turned against her especially since Tigre is now her opponent for the crown. A mere sight of Elen alone has prompted Tina to realize that she has been underestimating Elen all the time and believe that without her, Tigre would never come to Zhcted and her ambition will be unstoppable.. Whilst glaring at Tina, Elen warns her men to stay back but they charge for Tina instead. To Elen's horror, Tina easily slaughters her army without any blood staining her dress, instantly obliterating the Black Dragon Army's left wing unit. Without any surviving soldiers with her, all Elen can do is to dodge Tina's attack while facing against Osterode Army. Suddenly, several arrows kill some enemies which saves Elen and to everyone's surprise, the attacker is non other than Tigre who enter the battlefield and aiding Leitmeritz Army's escape. Osterode Army's soldiers instantly tremble seeing Tigre but not TinaPart of her attention towards Tigre is because of her hostility/hatred towards her rival contender for the crown, as well of her increasingly wariness towards the Black Bow. In fact, she was so focused onto Tigre to the point she forgot to kill Elen who was still vulnerable without Arifar. who then using Ezendeis's Vol Dole in order to kill Tigre's from above via teleportation. Miraculously, Tigre counters Ezendeis's attack with the Black Bow and, with Elen throwing a dagger at her, Tina had to dodge midair and fall onto the ground, prompting ger soliders to protect her. Despite this, the first battle is Valentina Army's victory. After hearing the obliteration and retreat of Leitmeritz Army, Mashas and Mila also orders their respective units to withdraw as well. Interlude Last Meeting Between Bitter Contenders Having their conditions complied, both Tigre and Tina eventually meet somewhere at Zamberk Plains. The two begin their argument where Tigre calls her out for attempting to replace Ruslan as Zhcted's ruler. Tina however counters his "assumptions" by insists that all she did was "fulfilling" her duty as a Vanadis while mocking his support from her former comrades as "arbitrary". Even after hearing Tigre's revelation about Tir Na Fal's descent-which is resulted a cooperation between Ganelon and Tina-that almost destroying Zhcted, Tina instead "relief" to hear Ganelon's death and claims that she already knew it while accusing Tigre is paving his path with bloodshed just like herEven claiming her method to be different, Tina also thought the "same idea" on stopping the Demon's ambition and saving Zhcted. The problem however is because she never seen Tir Na Fal before despite Ganelon's information, she has underestimated Tir Na Fal's true power that gave more trouble to Tigre and his allies. Not to mention her lies about Vanadis's duty has led to Tigre's suspicions that contradict her own statement.Additionally, due to Tina's sole focus on become Queen without accounting Ganelon's future plan. She even overlook Ganelon's action that if Ganelon succeed in defeating Tigre and the Vanadises, her rule as the Queen will be constantly in chaos and she alone will never be able to stop Ganelon due to Black Bow's user that only appear every few generations., much to Tigre's anger as he suspects her vile intentions towards Valery. As Tina continues to persist her aid to the Zhcted Nobility in removing its enemies, Tigre brings up Eugene's case which prompts Tina to turn silent. The meeting ends with a sour note as Tina resolves her attack onto Pardu as long Tigre still stands.While Tigre is keeping legacy from Eugene by aiming to the throne to protect his family, Tina doesn't show any concern much on how Eugene wants to be.Their resolves weren't even shaken either: In the eyes of Tina, as long Tigre continues to protect Eugene's legacy, she will always considering him as the enemy to Zhcted Nobility; Tigre meanwhile is forced to defeat Tina in order to reach for the crown. Second Battle: Sofya's Unexpected Return Sofy's arrival has both immediately and effectively boosts Black Dragon Army's morale while crippling Valentina Army's, much to a delight of everyone especially Tigre and Elen happy, where the orders to her army for their counterattack. Consequently, Valentina Army is collapsing where all units are suffering massive losses while confronting enemies on all sides, leaving Tina no choice but to order a withdraw from battle. 'Valentina's Death and Ruslan's Abdication' At Silesia, Tina urges bureaucrats to hasten Ruslan's coronationThe idea of Ruslan's forced early coronation as Tina's last resort is because in these chaotic times, which was caused by herself and her "allies", Zhcted has no official ruler and the only way to stop the "rebelling" the Vanadises is to installing Ruslan as the official king. Still, it doesn't even ease Tina as she still thinking about ridding Tigre-the source for the Vanadises' "revolt" against Ruslan- because such news of an outsider's aim for the crown with the support from the Vanadises' support is unheard of in Zhcted's history. To cause a disunity among the war maidens, she is planning on risking sneaking into the Black Dragon Army, assassinate Tigre and then kidnapping Regin and use her as a bargaining chip. The problem however is Ruslan's returning illness making the forced coronation more difficult. Not to mention neither Ruslan nor Valery ever received the news of Valentina Army's defeat. without waiting until Spring. To her shock however, she learns from a frantic minister that Valery has been kidnapped by Miron and they are now located at the castle walls that is coincidentally installed with Magical Chains, forcing her to make an exhausting tripThe reason behind her fatigue was because she never take some rest for once after her return from the battle and the meeting. The Magical Chains on the wall, which was supposedly preventing the Vanadises's infiltration that never worked, further adding her woes since she is the only Vanadis to yield Ezendeis's power. In fact, by the time she reaches the castle walls, she is so exhausted to the point she uses Ezendeis as a walking cane. to the destination. Upon her arrival, she encounters some Osterode soldiers who are hesitated on rescuing Valery and berates them for it, only to be dumbfounded to learn that Valery never left the library for 10 days just to wait for her return until Miron's arrival. Without any choice, Tina chooses to confront Miron alone which Osterode soldiers reluctantly comply. When Tina confronts Miron, the chamberlain is holding Valery as hostage with his dagger that stabbed Eugene. In spite she calls him outIn the eyes of Tina, she has been underestimating Miron as she is clueless to see just how unhinged Miron can be to the point he resorts to use violence to solve his problems. As such, she was regret for not keeping a keen eye onto Valery.Light Novel Volume 18 Page 185 for his horrendous act, Miron justifies this as the means to protect Ruslan from Tigre's "harm"The facts stands that Miron's venomous loyalty to Ruslan to the point willing to sacrifice Valery just to keep Ruslan "safe" as he heard Tigre and his army are reaching Silesia. What Miron doesn't even realize however is the Brune Hero himself-the one who also contributed Eugene's "escape" from Silesia-would never harm either Ruslan or Valery despite his aim for the crown. This means the plan itself only prompting Miron to dig a deeper hole for his own demise.Light Novel Volume 18 Page 281, even if it means killing Valery. Tina however walks towards the two and taunts the chamberlain that she will have their heads to Tigre, all for the sake of Ruslan as well but mocking his death to be worthless. Distraught, Miron pushes Valery that prompts Tina immediately drops Ezendeis and saves young boy but she is stabbed by Miron in return much to Valery's shock. The crazed Miron then mutters his "success" of "slaying" the "enemy" only to be stunned by Tina's glare that causing him to step back to the wall's edge and fall to his death. Due to her fatal injury, Tina eventually collapses which prompting Valery to cry but she tells him to call Ruslan instead. As the boy complies and leaves, she is then thinking her facing an ironic end The tragic irony of Tina's own demise is it was resulted by her-for the first time and possibly the last-selfless act on rescuing a child, not by either scheme or even battle. Still, it doesn't eased her own bitterness as she has failed to fulfill her dream. What's even more saddening is that up until her demise, Valery is the only person who Tina can relate due to his habit of reading book which reflecting her own younger self, hinting of what could've been a developing friendship between them despite that fact she even using him for fulfilling her ambition.. As Ruslan For unknown reason, Tina calls Ruslan Petrov. and Valery finally reach to her side, as her final act Tina painfully calls for Ezendeis and-for the first and last time-telling the truth about her ambition in becoming the Queen of Zhcted. With Ezendeis tearfully disappearsDue to the rule where Vanadis can only serve Zhcted ruler instead of becoming one, it is a taboo for speaking a word of replacing the king for the throne to even the Viralts. The reason for Ezendeis's disappearance because of that said taboo is considered as a bitter betrayal for the Viralts. while Ruslan closing her eyes, Tina is officially deceased. Meanwhile, Tigre rushes off for Silesia in spite warnings from Elen and Mila about possible trap. Upon his arrival, he meets a blooded Valery who then escorts him to the palace's front where he meets Ruslan and a deceased Tina. Shocked to see what happened, Tigre opts to call for a physician but Ruslan refuses as he says that he doesn't have much time left. Ruslan asks Tigre if the latter's decision will change Zhted's systems The one thing that bothers Ruslan was the fate of Zhcted because Tigre holding two positions as the King of both Brune and Zhcted, meaning that some, if not most, of Zhcted territories might even being absorbed into Brune. Not to mention that without the Viralts, he even worries that Vanadises are even disbanded and going separated ways. Fortunately, considering the events involving Tir Na Fal and the demons Tigre wants to leave Zhcted the way it has always been. but Tigre refuses for the sake of those he cherished the most especially Elen, prompting Ruslan to feel envy about Tigre. After wishing the happiness for Tigre and Elen, Ruslan abdicates his crown and leave Zhcted into Tigre's hands and urging him to take good care of Elen even when she is no longer a Vanadis The catch of having Elen in Brune is so long she suffers any mishaps in the other kingdoms aside from Zhcted, neither Tigre and Elen will live in a free life. which Tigre takes it with heart as his promise to both Eugene and Ruslan. As his last wish, Ruslan also requests Tigre to take care of Valery which Tigre also complies. Carrying Tina's corpse with him, Ruslan enters into Imperial Palace that is engulfed with fire for his suicideDuring the suicide, Ruslan claims that he was already a "dead" after the incident 8 years ago.. With that, Zhcted's vicious civil war is finally over. 'Tigrevurmud Vorn, the new King of Zhcted' 'New Kingdom, New Reign, New Era' Notable Event *Tigrevurmud-Valentina Conflict **Battle of Bals **Defense of Bydgauche **Eugene Rescue Mission **Battle of Zamberk **Siege of Silesia *Tir Na Fal's Descent Story Impact *Ganelon's origins is revealed where he was once a former philosopher prior his meeting with the late King Charles, who was just a soldier before his rise as the King of Brune. Further revelation also indicating his absorption onto the real Vodyanoy has corrupted his soul, instantly transformed into the demon he is now and becoming an immortal, outliving even King Charles while witnessing the events happening in Brune. *Zagan, an ancient place that is located at northwestern Zhcted which is mentioned by Ganelon's threat letter from the previous arc, finally make an appearance as the former Duke's ritual site for Tir Na Fla's descent. It is also the final confrontation between Tigre and Ganelon where the former *Ganelon's ritual in summoning Tir Na Fal has causing the skies turn purple which considers as bad omens to come. Fortunately, Tigre and his allies manages to stop Ganelon from bringing the Goddess of Darkness and Death from ascending onto human realm. **Elen and Liza are the first to witness such phenomenon and becoming horrified to see their respective army has becoming mysteriously sick that not even army medic can identify their symptoms. **Sofy and Mila are next and, adding with the news that Silesia has fallen to Tina's control, had to abandon their mission to Silesia and heading towards Zagan and find Tigre. *Ganelon's demise and Tir Na Fal's departure back to the heavens have drastically changing the entire lives of both Tigre and his allies altogether, with the fossilization of the five Viralts as their cost of defeating Ganelon. ** While not involving in Zhcted's affairs until Tigre's final confrontation against Tina, Brune finally free from Ganelon's influence for good this time. ** Now with five Viralts are fossilized and Bargren disappears in order to avoid fossilization, Elen, Lim, Sofy, Mila, Liza and Olga are (temporarily) rendered into merely normal human beings. This means that the not only the Vanadises, while losing their powers, they are also easily injured by anything comes to them, they also had to relying on normal weapons for their future battles. Considering their past experience in various wars and battles. *** Sofy, due to losing Zaht's power, is heavily injured by Tina's ambush during her stroll outside Leitmeritz camp. Her injury is so severe to the point her "funeral" is held and forcing Polesia Army to withdraw from battle. In reality, the "funeral" is actually a ruse to fool Tina and she will not be rejoining Tigre and others until the climax of Zhcted Civil WarIn order to make sure the ruse is working, Sofy have to stay at Polesia for some time fearing that she will be attacked by Tina again in the future, though she will dispatch her messenger to keep her updated.. *** The fossilization of the Viralts makes the Vanadises remembers about late Sasha's advice that the Vanadis must not solely rely on their Viralts as she warn that fully reliance on the Viralt will weaken them over time. It is where the Vanadises will be tested their true value as a War Maiden on the battlefield.It turns out served to be Sasha's secret to become strongest Vanadis when she was alive. *Tina's ignorance to see the phenomenon of purple skies and her decision to stick to her plan rather than make amends by assisting Tigre and Vanadises on Boroszlo Plains further fueled Tigre and Vanadis' hatred for her. Tina remain stick to her plan despite Tir Na Fal descend to the Earth and despite Viralt warns her many times, she was ignorant of such warnings. This alone further spell doom for Tina throughout the the arc's climax as all of her plots are falling apart as Tigre and his allies manage to overcome their ordeal, no matter how cunning her plans are. **Additionally, Titta effectively takes Valentina's role as Vanadis of Osterode only until Ganelon is defeated. *The Black Dragon Army is founded by Tigre, Elen, Lim, Mila, Liza, and Olga, which comprises three main armies from Zhcted's respective territories (Leitmeritz, Olmutz and Lebus), and the third coalition army after the Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights despite Tigre is the only Brune citizen to join the army. *The Barbarian Army are introduced as a secondary antagonist after Tina and her accomplice, whose atrocities are similar to other invaders such as Muozinel Army and Sachstein Army, and also the one whom Ilda defeated during a flashback in Urs Arc. Zhcted's civil discord after House Kurtis's destruction and Silesia's chaos however does gives the Barbarian Army an opportunity to invade Zhcted, disregarding either the Black Dragon Army or Osterode Army, only to the beaten by the former despite their overwhelming numbers. *Elen's plot as the Vanadis plot to assign someone as their "King" was finally put in place but it is executed in more peaceful ways. Tigre was selected as King from Vanadis allies and none oppose against their decision for it. Originally Elen want to plot with other Vanadis to perform rebellion on Volume 1 to overthrow King Viktor and appoint someone as their "King" but later due to Tigre's wisdom and leadership the Vanadis now appoint Tigre without any disagreement from others that allies with Tigre as their King. *Eugene's escape from Silesia and his tragic death has ultimately lead to Tigre's declaration for the crown, further leading to a final battle that will end the civil war in Zhcted's civil war once and for all. **For the people of Pardu, they are saddened for their lost of their lord without proving his innocence. The final battle against Tina and her own army at Zamberk Plains is their only way to avenge their lord and clear his name and honor. **Eugene's wife and daughter(namely Marina and Elisa) are the only legacy for both House Shevarin (Eugene) and House Kurtis (Ilda) combined While Ilda's family line may have perished in the wake of Julian's death by Osterode Army. House Kurtis was barely survived through another branch that consists both Marina (Ilda's sister) and Ilda's distant relatives.. Like Elen and Lim, Marina also supports Tigre to end the civil war. Within the aftermath, Tigre even adopts them in order to continue his legacy. **Tina is especially irritated and shocked after hearing Tigre's declaration for the crown and yet it doesn't stop her from attacking Pardu. Since he is now a successor to EugeneTigre's declaration however eventually changed by becoming King of Brune and Zhcted. , the Void Vanadis turns her hostility towards him and vows to crush him so her ambition can be fulfilled. **The aristocrats and retainers in Silesia, especially from the western territories that are near to the borders between Brune and Zhcted, feel skeptical towards Tigre due to him being the only outsider, only to be easily panic when they receives letters from both Elen and Mariana with their official seals as their recognition and support. Through the manipulation from Tina however they further hates **Interestingly, Eugene's death also pushed Tigre's decision to become the king for both Brune and Zhcted in order to protect the people whom he cherished the most, disregarding their origins. His drastic actions may shocked both Regin and Vanadis' surpriseThe reason such is Tigre will protect his cherished person that he considers them as part of his family.. *With Ganelon has been slain and Tir Na Fal return to the heavens, Tina is the last antagonist in the climax of this arc and overall Zhcted Civil War. Unfortunately for her, this is where everything she planned begin to slip apart. Trivia (To be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc 3 Category:Story Arcs